The present invention relates to a method of compensating for the disturbances due to the demultiplexing of an analogue signal with regard to a circuit comprising N data lines, more especially with regard to a matrix display. The present invention will be described while referring to a matrix display such as an LCD screen standing for “Liquid Crystal Display”, more especially an LCD screen of the active matrix type. However, it is obvious to the person skilled in the art that the present invention can be applied to other types of matrix displays, in particular to LED screens standing for “Light Emitted Diodes”, to OLED screens or “Organic Light Emitted Diodes” or to matrix displays of the same type in which the image points are capacitive elements.